1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particular to a modularly-assembled IHS and a chassis supporting modular assembly of compute components to configure the IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of IHSes often assembles an IHS such as an individual server or a rack assembly of a number of rack servers. The OEM then ships the assembled individual server or the rack-assembled IHS to an end user destination. Often these IHSes are built to order. Numerous industry conditions can preclude assembling any particular configuration before an order is received from an end user. For example, processors and other computer technology are rapidly evolving, the cost of certain compute components used in an IHS is subject to volatility, and customer requirements can have great variability. One implication of waiting for customer orders is that the utilization efficiency of the workforce at the OEM is subject to the vagaries in the amount of orders received.
Some end users are sophisticated in their understanding of IHSes and invest in a large number of IHSes for a data center facility. A large order can create a correspondingly large manufacturing delay at the OEM. However, the end user may have the space and personnel required to configure their IHSes onsite. Further, the end user may also have some motivation to select particular compute components to be used within the IHS. In addition, similar considerations can be applicable after deployment of the IHS, particularly for continued servicing and upgrading of the IHSes. The end user typically prefers that the systems they order are economically and quickly shipped and installed at their facility.